


Close Encounters of the Third Kind : version 1

by HYPERFocused



Category: Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Encounters of the First Kind: Lex watches Clark doing chores<br/>Clark Encounters of the Second Kind:Lex steals Clark's sweaty T-shirt<br/>Clark Encounters of the Third Kind: There's definitely some anal probing going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters of the Third Kind : version 1

**Author's Note:**

> (in honor of Lana's parents)

Lex doodled lattice patterns on the margins of his reports, and changed all of his bar graphs to pie charts. He didn't know why.

He bought himself a red Corvette and a Blue Ford truck. He thought about checking himself in for treatment. Domestic cars?

Lionel caught him making a giant mud pie out of jars of facial mask.

'This _means_ something," he told his father,

"Anticipating running the Smallville fertilizer plant, son? You start Monday."

It wasn't until his first taste of Martha Kent's apple pie, and his first taste of Martha Kent's son that it all became clear.


End file.
